Brad Tries
In Brad Tries, Brad Jones takes a look at various drinks or other food products and tastes them. He explains a little about the history of what he's about to consume, explains the item and shows his reaction to his eating of it. Episodes *Brad Tries Bird's Nest (June 11th, 2010) *Brad Tries Steven Seagal's Lightning Bolt (July 18th, 2010) *Brad Tries Edible Insects (July 3rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Crystal Pepsi (July 20th, 2010) *Brad Tries Coca Cola Blak (July 24th, 2010) *Brad Tries Urge (August 9th, 2010) *Brad Tries Cocaine (September 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Pepsi Blue (September 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Inca Kola (September 28th, 2010) *Brad Tries Beaver (October 7th, 2010) *Brad Tries New Coke (October 25th, 2010) *Brad Tries Pizza Beer (October 29th, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Halloween Pack (November 3rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Japanese Pepsi (November 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Four Loko (November 21st, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Thanksgiving Packs (November 27th, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Christmas Packs (December 25th, 2010) *Brad Tries Dick Stick (January 7th, 2011) *Brad Tries Moxie (January 25th, 2011) *Brad Tries Durian (February 2nd, 2011) *Brad Tries Sperm (February 15th, 2011) *Brad Tries Crystal FROM Pepsi (March 14th, 2011) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Blazin' Buffalo Sauce (March 24th, 2011) *Brad Tries Big Flats Beer (April 3rd, 2011) *Brad Tries Irn Bru (May 1st, 2011) *Brad Tries Not See Kola (May 21st, 2011) *Brad Tries Orbitz (July 6th, 2011) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2011 (August 21st, 2011) *Drunk Brian Tries El Topo Chico (August 23rd, 2011) *Brad Tries Ecto Cooler (August 25th, 2011) *Brad Tries Japanese Kit Kats (October 13th, 2011) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Ass Reaper (October 26th, 2011) *Brad Tries Deep Fried Ecto Cooler (November 10th, 2011) *Drunk Brian Tries the Blood of the Kali (November 16th, 2011) *Brad Tries Reindeer Revenge (December 15th, 2011) *Brad Tries Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Happy New Rear Hot Stuff (January 7th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Quaker Steak & Lube Triple Atomic (February 1st, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Ghost Rider (February 23rd, 2012) *Brad Tries Billy Beer (March 8th, 2012) *Brad Tries Cola Up (March 14th, 2012) *Brad Tries the McGangbang and a Fukola Cola (April 4th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Blair's Ultra Death (April 5th, 2012) *Drunk Max Force Tries Cookie Dough Vodka (May 4th, 2012) *Brad Tries The Candwich (May 30th, 2012) *Drunk Brian Tries Apple Pie Moonshine (July 4th, 2012) *Brad Tries Aether Cola (it's clear) (July 25th, 2012) *Brad Tries Bear Semen (August 9th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - LIVE from Wizard World! (August 15th, 2012) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2012 (August 17th, 2012) *Brad Tries Pepsi Salty Watermelon (September 13th, 2012) *Brad Tries XS Cola (October 17th, 2012) *Brad Tries Gourmet Bubble Gum (November 14th, 2012) *Brad Tries Soda Holiday Pack 2006 (December 26th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Wings Etc. Wall of Flame (January 4th, 2013) *Brad Tries Pepsi Vanilla (January 24th, 2013) *Brad Tries Mountain Dew Game Fuel (February 21st, 2013) *Brad Tries Pepsi White (April 17th, 2013) *Brad Tries Cockta (May 8th, 2013) Links *Brad Tries on TGWTG.com *The Cinema Snob site Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows